1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a therapeutic compress and, in particular, to a reusable and microwavable hot insulated compress. The invention also relates to a method for manufacturing such a compress.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heat therapy is a recommended treatment for relieving minor pain caused by muscle aches, soreness, stiffness, cramps, and arthritis. The therapy works by providing heat through the skin to the affected muscles to dilate the blood vessels therein and, thus, to increase the circulation of the blood therethrough. For many years, this heat therapy has been provided via a hot compress which has held against the affected portion of the body.
Subsequently, manufacturers developed compresses that could serve to provide either hot or cold therapy. Cold therapy is a recommended treatment for relieving minor pain caused by injuries to muscles which swell in response to such injuries. This cold therapy works by withdrawing heat through the skin from the injured muscles to constrict the blood vessels therein and, thus, to reduce swelling by decreasing the circulation of the blood through such injured muscles. Such a cold therapy pack is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,041 which issued to Malcolm D. Paul on Jan. 6, 1981.
Examples of compresses that serve to provide either hot or cold therapy are the prior art packs shown in the following references:
______________________________________ Country Patent No. Inventor(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ U.S. 3,763,622 Stanley, Jr. Oct. 09, 1973 U.S. 3,780,537 Spencer Dec. 25, 1973 U.S. 3,804,077 Williams Apr. 16, 1974 U.K. 1,383,536 Turner Feb. 12, 1975 U.S. 3,874,504 Verakas Apr. 01, 1975 U.S. 3,885,403 Spencer May 27, 1975 U.S. 3,893,834 Armstrong July 08, 1975 U.S. 4,055,188 Pelton Oct. 25, 1977 U.S. 4,092,982 Salem June 06, 1978 U.S. 4,114,620 Moore et al. Sep. 19, 1978 U.S. 4,381,025 Schooley Apr. 26, 1983 U.S. 4,462,224 Dunshee et al. July 31, 1984 U.S. 4,596,250 Beisang, III et al. June 24, 1986 ______________________________________
More recently, some compresses have been made microwavable so that they may be available more quickly than conventional compresses which need to be either boiled or frozen before they are ready for use. Such microwavable compresses are shown in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,488,552 McCann et al. Dec. 18, 1984 4,671,267 Stout June 09, 1987 4,756,311 Francis, Jr. July 12, 1988 ______________________________________
However, such prior art compresses, either hot or cold or dual in nature, are usually made with thin plastic, such as polyethylene, which is clammy to touch and has an uncomfortable feeling for the user. Also, because their outer walls are usually very thin, such prior art compresses are often too hot to handle after they are first heated. Consequently, the user is required to hold such a hot compress against the sore muscle area with either a towel, or a paper cloth, or like. Holding the hot compress in this manner is cumbersome and often results in slippage of the hot compress away from the muscle area. Occasionally, such slippage will result in a fall that will rupture the outer walls of the compress, thus spilling the fluid contents thereof. Accordingly, there is a distinct disadvantage in using current state-of-the art hot compresses.